PWE: Psycho Wrestling Entertainment
by ZERO MASON
Summary: This is my story I writing to replace ZWL. Luke King his bought his own wrestling company and named it PWE. It's more violent the ZWL was and I hope better then it to. T for safety, but might go up. Looking for BetaReader for this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new wrestling fic, called Psycho Wrestling Entertainment. This will be my new attempet. It will be more hardcore then my last one. Oh, and if any one wants to help me by being my Betareader for this fic. PM me.**

**Psycho World Title (World Haivy Weight Title):**

**Blood Title (Intercontinental Title):**

**Twin Pscho Titles (Tag Team Titles):**

**Crazy Chick Title (Womans Title):**

**Psyco Flying Title (Cruiserweight Title):**

**Crazy States Title (US Title): **

**App**

**Full Name:**

**Ring Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gneder:**

**Hometown:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Build:**

**Personality:**

**Gimick:**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Ring Clothes:**

**Wrestling Style:**

**Similar Wrestlers:**

**Face or Heel (Good guy or Bad Guy):**

**Theme Music:**

**Favorite Moves:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Finishing Moves:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Manager?:**

**Tag Team or Stable?:**

**Titles mo****st likely do go after. (Name only three.)**

**Intro:**

**Any Weapons:**

**Any thing I missed:**

**Well, that's it. I hope you joins. Oh, and I'll have no oc except the GM. **


	2. Update Roster and Commentators App

**Okay, here is the first roster I have. I also decided to have the New Cast mates as wrestlers. I still need more.**

**Male: **

Charlie Araya by Another Dead Hero

The Exploder by the house master

Christian Din by Asheel

Guntep Min by pika331

Jason Krueger by WWE-PG-Hater

Sleepy by bunnies43

Kenny Stevens by TaylorMan021983

**Females:**

Alexis Matthews by Peepulation

Cassandra Conners by TaylorMan021983

**Well, thats it. I need more females and males. Oh, and I need make one, just fill this out.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Clothes:**

**History:**

**Heel or face:**


	3. More Roster, Title Holders, and ppv

**Okay, here is the first roster I have. I also decided to have the New Cast mates as wrestlers. I still need more.**

**Male: **

Graveyard by Peepulation

Azure Lee by Leon29 The Wolf

Ace Lee by Leon29 The Wolf

Chris O'Mac by Leon29 The Wolf

Thomas Wright by bunnies43

Evan Cross by Peepulation

Seth Spectacular by Peepulation

Mitch Adams by Leon29 The Wolf

Jack Levine by Leon29 The Wolf

Todd Andrews by Leon29 The Wolf

Spike Draco by Spike's number one fan.

Rex Hex by Spike's number one fan

**Females:**

Ruby Cross by Leon29 The Wolf

Flare Powers by Leon29 The Wolf

Nikki Sierra by Leon29 The Wolf

Eliza Lucifer by Leon29 The Wolf

Amanda Lights by Leon29 The Wolf

Jen Cross by Leon29 The Wolf

Commentaiters:

Ollie Halford by Anither Dead Hero

Luke McGuire by Leon29 The Wolf.

**Alright, now here are the title holds at the start.**

**Psycho World Title: **Vacated

**Blood Title: **Evan Cross

**Twin Pscho Titles****: **The Slasher (TheExploder and Jason Krueger)

**Crazy Chick Title: **Dakota

**Psyco Flying Title: **Kenny Stevens

**Crazy States Title: **Graveyard

**Also, here are the pay-per-view.**

Jan: Last Man Standing (Royal Rumble).

Feb: No Escape (Elimantion Chamber)

Mar: Psyc-Con (WrestleMania) The fic is set the Monday After.

Apl: Broken, Beat And Scarred (Extreme Rules)

May: King Of Hell (King of the Ring)

Jun: Roulette (Money in the Bank)

Jul: Blood Red Vengeance (Bad Blood)

Aug: Summer Fever (SummerSlam)

Sep: Psycho Night (Night of Champions)

Oct: Ninth Circle (Hell in the Cell)

Nov: Insane Asylum (Survivor Series)

Dec: Seasons Beatings (TLC)

**Okay, now I'm pretty sure you guy noticed on how many Leon put up. Now, do not worry, there a still slots left and I'll tell you when it I have enough.**


	4. On Hiatus

**Hello, Everyone. I'm sorry and saddened to say this. But as of right now. PWE: Psycho Wrestling Entertainment is on Hiatus. I am sorry, but I need to clear my head. But rest a shore. THIS STORY IS NOT FORGOTENED. Sorry again. I hope you guys can forgive me.**


	5. Sorry

**'sigh' Hello, I am sorry to say this, but PWE will not start. I am sorry to all of you that made a wrestler and for all of you who wanted to read it. I did not lose interest in the fic, nor am I giving up on wrestling. But looking at or thinking of this fic is hurting me in my heart, for a very personal matter has happened that is keeping me from writing this fic. I don't want to tell every one on this site about it, if you want to know, PM Me and I will tell you. Now, I am going for one last shot at it this with MWA: Mage Wrestling Alliance. Now, I will except all hate quotes and anger for doing this, I just hope you can for give me for it.**


End file.
